


Risk

by barrylen



Series: precarious desires [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: Caitlin gets reckless when she's desperate.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between Season 3 and Season 4 of The Flash.

Sneaking into Amunet Black’s lair to steal a piece of expensive tech was a risk, but—Caitlin didn’t have a choice. Not really. Whatever Amunet had done to her with that genetic splicer had only worked for a few weeks, before Caitlin woke up one morning wearing one of Killer Frost’s distasteful outfits with no recollection of the night before.

Clearly the effects of the splicer wore off with time, and Amunet had used that to her advantage, getting Killer Frost to work for her.

Witch.

Despicable witch, treating the people around her like they existed to do her bidding, with that horrible accent and horrible hair, with her ridiculous signature outfit she wore everywhere that had starred in Caitlin’s fantasies late at night a few too many times.

She hadn’t had any sexual encounters the past few years, hadn’t really wanted to after Ronnie except for her little misguided crushes. But seeing Amunet for the first time when she was desperately searching for a solution for her, ah, _frosty_ problem had made that dormant feeling of desiring someone bubble up in her again real quick.

Caitlin scoffed at herself and opened another drawer of a cabinet in Amunet’s ‘office’—really, it was more of a den than anything else—and rummaged around for the splicer. Again, nothing.

She’d been in here far too long already, and the sting of frustration prickled at the corners of her eyes.

Pairs of rapid footsteps in the hall outside made her heart skip a beat. She cursed under her breath and hastened to turn off the flashlight, sinking down next to the cabinet to make herself as small as possible.

It didn’t work.

The door sprang open and the room was flooded with light, and in the next moment Caitlin found herself yanked up and pinned to the wall by two of Amunet’s burly goons. She wasn’t as worried as she should probably be—Killer Frost would emerge soon enough, and then Caitlin wouldn’t have to deal with it.

Just, Killer Frost didn’t come. Instead, Amunet came through the door, carrying her bag of deadly metal pieces. She wasn’t wearing her dramatic, studded outfit for once, but a simple sweater and jeans with running shoes. If anything, the casual attire made her look more dangerous. More unpredictable.

Amunet had the audacity to look surprised when she saw who her men were holding down.

“Well, well, well,” she said, her tone overjoyed, “look at _that_. I had no idea you had it in you, little Caity.”

She stepped further into the room until she stood in front of Caitlin, eyes lingering on her bare legs.

Caitlin scowled at her, refusing to blush. She’d chosen to wear a skirt tonight for a sole purpose, but if she was lucky Amunet wasn’t smart enough to— _nope_. A dangerous grin spread on Amunet’s face, and she signaled her men to let Caitlin go, setting the bag of metal down on the ground.

Caitlin didn’t have enough time to be confused, because Amunet shot two rings of metal at her that wrapped themselves around her wrists like cuffs, pinning her hands to the wall next to her head. Now Caitlin finally started to panic, pulse jumping under her skin. Still no Killer Frost. _Shit_. This was bad.

“I’ll handle this alone, boys,” Amunet said, eyes glinting.

“Sure thing, boss,” one of the goons grunted, “have fun.”

Amunet didn’t grant him a reply, staying still and watching Caitlin until she heard the door click shut. Then she was in her space, rucking up her skirt, and Caitlin closed her eyes and prayed that if Amunet was going to kill her she’d at least get it over with quickly. Amunet immediately found the holster on her thigh that had been hidden by her skirt, extracting a small gun from it with a triumphant sound.

The way her hand brushed against Caitlin’s thigh as she pulled away was enough to make her throb between her legs. It took all of her willpower to not tilt her hips forward, chasing her touch.

“Now what were you planning to do with this little beauty, hm?” Amunet twirled the gun in her hand, then pressed the barrel into the side of Caitlin’s belly, all the while smiling and watching Caitlin’s face and cataloging her reactions. The safety was still on, so she didn’t worry yet. Much.

“You tell me,” she said. Her voice didn’t shake.

Amunet considered her for a moment, expression not giving away what she was thinking or planning to do with her. Caitlin swallowed thickly and tried to shift subtly away from the blunt pressure of the gun.

“Oh Caity,” she said, admonishing, and shook her head. How even now Caitlin felt the need to get back in her good graces was beyond her. She was as good as dead anyway; Amunet was known to play with her victims like a cat playing with its prey before striking the death blow. “Always so rebellious. And almost _too_ pretty to waste, don’t you think? Pity.”

She tapped the barrel of the gun against Caitlin’s hip twice before throwing her free hand out to cover it in metal, then crushed the gun with it. Caitlin winced, but better the gun than one of her hands, she supposed.

“So,” Amunet said and let the sad heap that once was Caitlin’s gun fall to the ground, “any last wishes?”

She slid her metal-covered hand up her chest, coming to rest on her throat. Caitlin had expected the metal to be cold, but it felt warm to the touch. It made goosebumps break out all over her skin, made her almost dizzy with want.

If Amunet was going to kill her anyway, she might as well get something out of it. She couldn’t believe how just the thought of asking for it made her breath speed up, made her pussy clench and her nipples harden, her sudden arousal drowning out any notion of fear.

“Well?” Amunet asked, hand tightening around her throat just enough to make breathing a little harder.

Caitlin arched into the touch as much as she could with her hands still cuffed to the wall, using one of her legs to pull her closer, grinning when Amunet looked thrown for all of one second.

“Touch me,” Caitlin hissed, making sure that her request wasn’t misunderstood in any way by grinding herself against Amunet’s hip, snarling in frustration at the rather unsatisfying friction against her clit.

“Oh,” Amunet breathed, almost astonished. “If that’s how it is…” The metal pieces covering her hand clattered as they fell back into the bag.

Caitlin’s hands were out of the cuffs in a second and rudely tied together behind her back another second later, arms straining, and Amunet’s hand was in her hair, forcing her down to her knees. Caitlin whimpered, not sure if in fear or arousal, but still tilted her head down in silent submission.

The jingling sound of a belt buckle made her look up, and she nearly moaned aloud when she saw that Amunet had kicked off her shoes and was in the process of unzipping her pants, shoving them down her thighs and kicking them to the side once they were off. The simple black boyshorts she was wearing underneath were sexier than they had any right to be, and Caitlin watched with bated breath as she sank down in an armchair, beckoning her forward with a finger.

Caitlin shuffled forward until she kneeled between Amunet’s legs, and Amunet didn’t waste any time burying her hand in her hair again, pulling her forward until her face was pressed to her mound. Caitlin hummed and closed her eyes, breathing her in, darting her tongue out to try and taste her through the fabric of her underwear. Her own cunt was spasming rhythmically, and she could feel the slick leak out and dampen her panties, but she’d already gotten more than she’d bargained for.

This was about Amunet, really.

She glanced up at her inscrutable face and sucked a kiss into her mound before wandering further down, nosing her lips apart, opening her mouth and sucking at her clit. It was the first real sound Amunet made then, a dark whine at the back of her throat, and Caitlin let herself be pressed harder against her, almost struggling to breathe as she sucked at her labia, her clit, tongueing further down to her hole through the fabric of her shorts.

It wasn’t enough. She whined and pulled away as far as she could with the hand on the back of her head, “Take them off. _Please_. Let me taste you.”

Amunet considered her for a moment before letting go of her and hooking her thumbs into her underwear, pulling them down.

“Any funny business and you’re dead,” she said. Her voice didn’t sound nearly as threatening as it had before, but Caitlin just nodded and waited for her to grab her hair again, eyes almost fluttering shut as she did.

She finally did moan when she saw how wet Amunet was, slick coating her inner thighs, her pussy glistening in the dim light of the room. Amunet clenched her hand in her hair and yanked her forward, tilting her hips up at the first touch of Caitlin’s mouth to her cunt.

Caitlin relished her taste, the thick smell of her arousal in the air, getting lost in licking her out, playing with her folds, drawing out gasps whenever she sucked her clit into her mouth. Amunet ground her hips forward against Caitlin’s face, getting her wet and filthy with her come. Finally she started getting louder, almost whimpering when Caitlin fucked her tongue into her hole, nose pressing hard against her clit.

The ache in Caitlin’s shoulders from being tied up had faded into the background, but she became aware of it again when the pressure around her wrists fell away.

The metal was gone, arms falling uselessly to her side.

Amunet chuckled at her surprised gasp but didn’t let her pull away, hand fisted in her hair to keep her in place as she circled her hips faster.

“Are you—oh, dear—are you wet, darling?”

Caitlin whined when she felt another gush of slick ooze from her slit. That answered the question, then. Since she wasn’t able to talk, she nodded as best as she could, opening her mouth wider to let Amunet ride her tongue properly.

Amunet‘s hips stuttered forward. “Touch yourself, Caity. Make yourself come for me.”

She’d much rather be touched by Amunet, but she obeyed and slipped her hand between her legs, pushing the skirt out of the way and slipping it into her soaked panties. She let out a broken moan as soon as she pressed her fingers to her swollen clit, rubbing firmly, desperate to release the aching tension flooding her groin.

Caitlin spread her legs a little wider and pulled her underwear out of the way as well as she could while focused on eating Amunet out, then fucked two fingers inside herself, setting a brutal pace.

The wet sounds of her fingers in her pussy, of her palm slapping against her clit on every thrust were positively obscene in the quiet room, but Amunet wasn’t deterred by it—if anything, it seemed to spur her on, made her moan in appreciation.

“Good girl,” she breathed.

It was almost embarrassing how fast Caitlin came after that, so turned on from being used, from her face being buried between Amunet’s thighs. She sobbed when her cunt convulsed so hard around her fingers that she saw stars, a new rush of come coating her hand and running down her inner thighs.

Amunet hummed and clamped her thighs shut around her head, pulling harshly at her hair. Caitlin got the hint and redoubled her efforts, wetness dripping down her chin as she sucked and licked and let Amunet grind against her face.

It was unlike any experience she’d ever had, and if it had to be her last one, then so be it.

“Oh, bollocks,” Amunet sighed before her whole body tensed and she came with a low moan, hole contracting violently against Caitlin’s tongue. She held her firmly in place until the last of her aftershocks had faded.

Then her hand slid from Caitlin’s hair and her legs fell from her shoulders, and Caitlin drew back to pull in a deep breath, resting her forehead against Amunet’s knee.

Amunet pushed her aside none too gently and stood up from the chair, sliding on her underwear while Caitlin couldn’t even _think_ about moving yet. She was filthy, dragging the back of her hand over her face before wiping it on her skirt. It wouldn’t matter anyway, if Amunet was still in the mood to kill her.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the armchair, catching her breath.

“What exactly did you come here for to steal?” Amunet’s voice pulled her out of her daze.

“What?” Caitlin blinked her eyes open, looking at Amunet who was fully clothed again, not a hair out of place. She raised an expectant eyebrow at Caitlin. “Oh. Uh, the… the genetic splicer. From before.”

It didn’t even occur to her to lie. Amunet looked at her like she couldn’t comprehend what she’d just told her.

“The genetic sp— Wait. Not for money? Not for… confidential documents to sell me out to the feds?”

Caitlin snorted softly. “Nope. Completely selfish reasons only.”

Amunet stared at her, then went to get her bag of metal. Caitlin bit her lip and eyed the door, contemplating whether she should make a run for it. She wasn’t tied up anymore, after all…

She started when Amunet suddenly stood in front of her again.

“Let’s make a deal, hm? You let Frost do a few more jobs for me, and we’ll see about that gene splicer.”

Caitlin opened her mouth and closed it again, rendered speechless. When she found her wits again, all she could think to say was, “You’re kidding.” Amunet rolled her eyes, and Caitlin sighed. “Well, Frost doesn’t seem to be inclined to emerge at the moment,” she said, gesturing vaguely with her hands.

Amunet let out a delighted giggle. “I had a guy install dampeners for metas with cold powers. Fabulous, isn’t it?” Now all Caitlin could do was stare at her. “Anyway, I have business to attend to. You’ll hear from me soon, Caitlin Snow.”

“That a promise or a threat?”

Amunet considered her calmly, for such a long time that Caitlin felt the need to fidget under her gaze.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be very much appreciated! <3  
> Or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
